Deadman
deadman were one of the most popular visual kei bands from Nagoya. They have been active from 2000 to 2006. Biography deadman were formed in 2000 by former Kein members Mako, aie and Yukino together with ex-Lamiel drummer Toki. Mako was in charge of the lyrics while aie and Yukino shared songwriting duties. Like kein, the band was mostly active in the Nagoya area, but expanded their span to Tokyo and eventually the whole country through their career. They had their first live on January 6th 2001 and released their first CD subliminal effect in April. Right after the release of subliminal effect Yukino left the band. Since then aie became the band leader and was also in charge of composing all songs as well as graphic design. The band's works would get released under aie's own label david skull no records. Takamasa was hired as a support bassist in May and eventually became an official member in February 2002. After releasing their first full album no alternative in 2003, deadman started holding national tours and gaining more popularity. In May 2005 Takamasa left the band and was replaced by Kazuya. This would be deadman's final lineup. In December 2005 they released one more album and also had their first and only European tour in France and Germany. In March 2006 they announced they would go on hiatus after their oneman live at Shibuya O-EAST on May 23rd. All members except aie retired from the music scene. Mako came back in 2008 to release a photobook which included a solo CD featuring one track (composed by Közi), but never started a solo career or joined other bands. He also sang as a guest on HOLLOWGRAM's first oneman live on January 17th 2015. Kazuya temporarily resumed musical activities to release a solo mini-album in 2008 as gift. He also played bass on aie's band KEEL for only one concert in September 2015, and stated it has been 9 years he had not played live. Mako and aie reunited in studio one more time in 2009 to work on a revised version of their first album titled no alternative 2.0. It featured partly rerecorded vocals and completely rerecorded guitars. Lineup 'Former Members' 'Lineup Chronology' TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:800 height:280 PlotArea = width:700 height:230 bottom:50 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:rgb(0.86,0.86,0.86) id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:dullyellow legend:vocals id:bg value:white id:2color value:coral legend:guitar id:3color value:yellowgreen legend:bass id:4color value:skyblue legend:drums Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Legend = left:30 top:25 columns:4 columnwidth:100 BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:01/11/2000 till:23/05/2006 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/2001 gridcolor:grid1 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/12/2000 gridcolor:grid2 BarData= bar:Mako bar:Aie bar:Yukino bar:Takamasa bar:Kazuya bar:Toki PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars bar:Mako from:01/11/2000 till:23/05/2006 text:Mako bar:Aie color:2color from:01/11/2000 till:23/05/2006 text:Aie bar:Yukino color:3color from:01/11/2000 till:01/05/2001 text:Yukino bar:Takamasa color:3color from:01/05/2001 till:06/04/2005 text:Takamasa bar:Kazuya color:3color from:10/07/2005 till:23/05/2006 text:Kazuya bar:Toki color:4color from:01/11/2000 till:23/05/2006 text:Toki Discography All music by aie, all lyrics by 眞呼 (except where noted). 'Albums' = 'Singles' = 'Splits' = 'Free Distributed Singles' 'Demo Tapes' = 'DVD' = 'Omnibus Albums' * 2001.12.12 妖幻鏡-mirrors of new generation- Category:Self-Produced/Unsigned Bands Category:Indies